La academia del color
by Vicio
Summary: Cloud no sabía que estaba vivo antes de emprender este viaje. ZackxCloud
1. Salvador

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Esta historia es apta para todo tipo de público mayor de diecisiete (17) años. Contiene acción, suspense, misterio, BxB, amor, sentimiento, material erótico en el futuro, ligera violencia y un argumento algo diferente que flaquea pero no cae a lo largo que avanza. Por favor lee mi perfil donde hallarás info suficiente sobre todos mis fics para evitarte sorpresas desagradables.

El titulo del capítulo proviene de la canción "Savior" de la película FFVII: Advent children.

¡Qué empiece la aventura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Salvador.**

Mamá no habría querido que yo hiciera estas cosas. La abuela se encargaba de recordármelo cada tanto, en lo que asomaba su cabeza canosa por el marco de la cocina, sin dejar de remover la mezcla para las galletas.

"¿Por qué no optar por una carrera decente?" Preguntaba. Yo simplemente replicaba con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. "¿Y qué diría tu padre?" Seguía. "Escúchame Cloud, no puedo ir por la vida sabiendo que mi único nieto va camino a convertirse en un asesino."

Eso por sí solo solía ser suficiente para crisparme, y después de mucho cavilar y ser incapaz de responder con algo, me largaba a las colinas hasta el atardecer.

Desde ahí lanzaba piedras que rodaban por la escarpada pendiente. Pensaba: "Ser parte de ese pueblo no puede ser tan malo", pero entonces veía a los soldados de pie en la frontera y como un ferrocarril que da vueltas sobre el mismo trozo de pista, volvía a pensar en ello y la absurda fantasía volvía a materializarse.

…

_Un sábado cualquiera._

Vi la noche caer sobre Nibelheim y tuve que bajar de la colina. Resolví tomar la ruta del pueblo para evadir la oscuridad del bosque y además, buscar unos víveres que mi abuela me había encargado.

Jamás había estado en la plaza a tales horas, por lo que la visión carnavalesca del sitio me dejó fascinado con todas esas luces y colores. Había danzantes alrededor de la fuente, recolectando monedas, y un sinfín de parejas compartiendo besos o sonrisas en los alrededores. Vendedores de flores de todas las especies, formas y colores aparecieron, y un trovador que impregnó el aire con sus versos. De alguna forma, me recordó a la descripción maravillosa de las aldeas en un cuento fantástico.

Vagué un rato, recorriendo los mercados, completamente divertido y atendido. La gente me regaló cachivaches, relojes, pinturas. La gente me tiraba del cabello, ofreciendo comida o cualquier otro producto que pudiera llegar a interesarle a un muchacho como yo.

Así pasé varias horas, comprando los víveres en nueve tiendas distintas y hasta llevé bolsas extra porque me obsequiaban libras de más para que volviera a preferirlos.

Me había detenido a ver una película en la vidriera de una tienda de objetos electrónicos; y cuando quise darme cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando, era casi media noche.

Noté el súbito cambio que tuvo el lugar en sólo minutos. La gente corría a cerrar sus locales, desesperada por alcanzar la seguridad de sus hogares, y muy pronto las callejas empedradas del pueblo quedaron desoladas de no ser por mí que seguía de pie en medio con el encargo de la abuela entre las manos. Me quedé solo y en silencio, bajo el canto de algunos grillos y el aullido de algunos perros.

La única farola de la plaza que mantenía encendida titiló dándome a entender que debía apresurarme.

Sin saber muy bien la razón, eché a correr apurado casi estropeando el queso, sintiendo que me abordaba la exaltación de saber que hacía algo malo e iban a encontrarme.

Atravesé calles y calles, alcanzaba ya el último tramo del camino eterno hacia casa… pero el destino no tuvo misericordia.

Había pasado de largo un callejón, cuando de pronto un grito desgarrador a mis espaldas me obligó a detenerme en seco. Fue como si el alma siguiera, y el cuerpo se manejara solo. Arrastré los pies de nuevo hasta allí, donde encontré a una mujer aferrándose a su bolso en lo que dos hombres tiraban de ella.

Uno de ellos perdió la calma y la abofeteó tan fuerte que la tiró.

Me puse en alerta. En cuanto el segundo hombre intentó escapar con sus pertenencias, me encontró atravesado en el camino.

—Quítate de en medio, niño —exclamó.

—De ninguna forma —logré responder, haciéndome el héroe—. Devuelva lo que se ha robado.

La mujer detrás de mí dejó ver una expresión muda de horror.

Yo permanecí inmóvil, horrorizado, pero dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por salvar lo que restaba de madrugada… o al menos eso quise creer porque ni mis agallas, ni mis ganas, ni mis intenciones fueron suficientes y los dos tipos sonrieron antes de apalearme y dejarme malherido.

Dos puñetazos que me tumbaron sobre mis costillas y un millar de patadas en el abdomen y la cara. La comida se me resbaló de las manos y cayó al igual que yo, destrozándose.

Quedé tendido en el suelo, con la frente escurriéndome sangre y el ojo morado.

—¡Perra! —vociferó uno. Risas.

—¿Te apetece escucharla? —preguntó el otro en mi oído. Algo palpitaba en mi cabeza. No entendí a lo que se refería hasta que lo vi: a la mujer la habían despojado de sus ropas y ésta trataba de defenderse inútilmente pataleando y chillando. Enmudecí. Me pareció que mis pulmones colapsaban. Cerré los ojos y aun así seguí viendo las imágenes—. Mírala —me ordenó el verdugo—. ¡Mírala! —su voz en aumento—. ¡Mírala, mírala!—En un impulso de rabia me pisó el cráneo—. ¡Miraa! ¡Te aplastaré, la mataré! ¡Mira!

Lloré cuando se posicionó entre sus piernas.

El cuerpo del hombre fue adoptando la forma de una bestia… un lobo. Un lobo que destruía todo cuanto tocaba.

—¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, nooo!

Sombra sobre sombra. Me estaba desangrando...

Desde la esquina se oyeron disparos, pasos apresurados y el gorjeo de unas voces acercándose. Ruidos aquí y allá, apenas apreciables. Mi garganta se convulsionó y entonces sentí la presión ejercida contra mi cabeza alivianarse. Los dos licántropos miraban en todas direcciones con los ojos desencajados, les temblaba el labio inferior y sus cuerpos se habían encogido hasta convertirse en los de un ente asustadizo. De pronto pareció que el sonido se hizo más fuerte. El tipo tuvo un súbito arranque de ira, me levantó por el cuello de la camisa, mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!? —Profirió arrojándome contra la pared— ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!? —Me lanzó un manotazo limpio a la cara y después me apuntó a la cabeza con un revolver.

—¡Nooo! —la mujer dejó salir un gemido.

—Ya déjalo, Caín —escuché que decía el otro antes de que se le quebrara del todo la voz. Retrocedió.

Todos levantamos la mirada hacia la cima del edificio. Allí, a contra luz, se alzaba imperiosa una silueta larga. El matón trastabilló ante su presencia un rato pero después reafirmó su agarre en el arma. Cerré los ojos.

—¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! —Volvió a chillar ella.

Perdí la noción del tiempo contemplando el cañón que me apuntaba. Sirenas, aullidos…

—¡Nooo!

El sonido ensordecedor de la descarga resonó por todo el callejón como una nebulosa conmoción… pero el dolor nunca llegó.

—Por favor, por favor —me encontré a mí mismo repitiendo. Levanté la mirada temblando sin tener la más remota idea de lo sucedido. Ahora, para mi sorpresa, quien se hallaba frente a mí era la persona que había estado observando desde el edificio. Miré su postura. En efecto el disparo se había producido, pero lo había desviado, agarrando por los brazos al matón para hacerlo retroceder.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó. No pude verle el rostro pues toda su cabeza se hallaba cubierta por un pañuelo negro. Terrorista.

Del fondo brotó un gruñido. El hombre que antes acosaba a la mujer dejaba entrever su verdadera forma transformándose en fiera. El tipo misterioso reaccionó empujando a quien retenía para encargarse.

Técnica, poder. Escaló las paredes perseguido por las bestias que una a una iba acabando. Su audacia era tal que parecía flotar en el aire. Una patada.

La mujer y yo presenciábamos absortos el encuentro cuando un lazo se desprendió del cielo.

—Esto… —lo recogí en el aire.

A nuestro lado, otro ser con el mismo porte y la cabeza cubierta, rodó con gracia por la carretera. Desvió una llamarada con su espada, ocasionando un pequeño incendio.

—Huid —ordenó antes de desaparecer tan fugaz como había llegado.

No obedecimos.

Pasaron varios minutos. Observé las sombras proyectadas en la luz creada por las llamas. Lobos contra lobos. Sus movimientos recordaban dos figuras hechas de humo; efímeras, certeras.

En ese instante la señora se me acercó. Se había acomodado el vestido.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó. Mi rostro debía tener un aspecto desolador—. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital —la miré, obviamente mis heridas eran lo que menos me preocupaba. Ella entendió—. No me han hecho nada —respiré aliviado—, se han ido antes de que pudieran… —se cubrió la boca para no gritar— ¿Quiénes eran?

Me fijé en la cinta ondeando libre entre mis dedos. —Ōkamis—Respondí con seguridad.

Una barraca estalló por el calor.

—¡Debemos irnos!

Estuve de acuerdo, pero antes volqué una última mirada hacia atrás.

Fue como si la escena se hubiera congelado. Sentí una maraña de sentimientos revolverse dentro de mis entrañas. Me deprimió sumamente la visión de los huevos, la leche y las verduras esparcidas por los adoquines de piedra, cuyas manchas se distorsionaban debido a la falta de luz. Ellos seguían luchando, podía acabarse el mundo y ellos seguirían luchando. Apreté los puños.

—¡Vamos! —insistió la mujer, tirándome del brazo—. ¡Dese prisa!

...

Después del incidente me volví un adepto del calendario. Todos los días sin falta me despertaba ansioso por ir a tachar los cuadritos, creando un caminito de X hacia una gran fecha señalada en rojo. No importó cuánto me rogó la abuela, cuántos problemas se me presentaron, ni cuán eterno se me hizo; sólo un día después de terminar la escuela me dirigí a la estación de tren, temprano.

La abuela había salido corriendo detrás de mí intentando detenerme con el teléfono en la mano mientras vociferaba a mi tía, del otro lado de la línea, que me había vuelto loco.

Me persiguió en enaguas hasta el arroyo, donde me detuve.

Me sorprendió que una simple tarea como esa la hubiera dejado tan agotada. Tuvo que doblarse sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aire y seguir con el regaño.

—Debo seguir solo —musité para disponerme a cruzar el puente.

—No te atrevas —gritó mi abuela. Sus piernas delgadas se sacudían con violencia a la par de sus ojos que me mataban con solo mirarme—. ¡Coud detente, regresa en este instante! —De repente sentí su mano tirar de la manga de mi suéter—. No puedes dejarme.

—Lo siento… —la voz me salió más trémula de lo que hubiera querido.

—Cloud, como cruces ese puente te olvidas de que tienes una familia, ¿me estás oyendo?

—Yo también te quiero abuela, por favor cuídate mucho.

Fueron mis últimas palabras. Ella siguió gritando injurias, incapaz de seguirme más allá del puente, como si al cruzarlo se arriesgara a perder el alma.

Un campesino que cortaba el maizal de su cosecha se acercó para recoger a la abuela que lloraba tendida en el suelo. Yo tuve que apurar el paso para no hacer más larga la agonía, sintiendo que merecía ir al infierno por haberla hecho llorar.

Tuve algunos problemas para embarcar mi pesado equipaje, como si fuera poco.

Nadie había apoyado mi sueño, de manera que esa mañana no hubo un alma al mirar hacia atrás; ni una palmadita en la espalda, ni una palabra de aliento. Solo, al reflejarme en los charcos. Solo, solo, solo.

La gente corría de un lado a otro, comprando tiquetes a última hora o despidiéndose de sus familiares por lo que también resultó un caos alcanzar el andén que me correspondía.

El encargado muy amablemente se llevó mi equipaje hacia la bodega del tren, verificó mi pasaje, me indicó el itinerario a seguir durante el viaje y finalmente se despidió deseándome buena suerte.

¿Cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras de mi abuela?

Al recordarlas pensé en mis padres y tuve que morderme el labio.

—¡Cloud! —se oyó a lo lejos. Me di vuelta en el mismo instante en que una persona me tacleaba y se abrazaba a mi pecho— No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo —decía. Una voz desaforada y suave.

—Tifa…

—¿Cómo has podido…? Irte sin siquiera avisar.

Conocía a Tifa hacía años y aun así su expresión me resultó desconcertante.

—Perdóname —susurré cordial—. Sabes de sobra que no soy bueno con las despedidas.

—Tu abuela me lo ha contado todo.

—¿…En serio?

Ella asintió feliz muy a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos. —Solo quería que tuvieras presente cuánto lo admiro.

—Eh… pues vale… gracias.

—Vendrás a visitarme, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Silencio incómodo. El capitán anunció gritando por el megáfono que partiríamos en dos minutos.

—Este… ya debo irme —me excusé, palpando los tiquetes bajo mi ropa.

—Por favor, cuídate.

No dije nada más. Subí al tranvía arrastrando los pies. Mis botas ahora pesaban el doble. Todo me pesaba el doble. Me picaban las manos, me dolía el estómago… iba a vomitar de la emoción.

Cuando empezamos a movernos, volví la vista hacia la estación que ya dejábamos atrás y comprobé que Tifa permanecía allí de pie, mirándome partir.

Tal vez si nos poníamos poéticos podríamos decir que aquel adiós significaba mucho más que una despedida. Sí.

…La vida acababa de empezar.

* * *

**_Nota: _**_Hola, antes que nada gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Hay un par de cosas que quiero poner de manifiesto:_

_Esta será una historia de más o menos 14-18 capítulos (largos), en todos ellos pondré las respectivas advertencias. Si decides darle una oportunidad a este fic, debo tener el atrevimiento de pedirte paciencia (si no se comen la ensalada no hay postre), creo que saben a qué me refiero. Me someto a las críticas (constructivas) y al juicio (silencioso o directo) de los lectores. __Es cierto que lo que hago es en parte por ocio, pero también lo hago para mejorar, por eso agradecería que participaras expresando lo que te gusta y lo que no, está en ti. Gracias otra vez y disculpa los errores. -Vicio._


	2. Permítanos presentarnos

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Ligera violencia, intento fallido de humor, bullying, Sephiroth troll, largas descripciones, algunos OOC, Shonen-ai.

ZackxCloud

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Permítanos presentarnos.**

Sábado, Septiembre 24 del año 30.  
Ciclo XC  
9:16 de la mañana. La academia es un desastre.

1.  
Reno Sinclair rodea la esquina como suele hacer cada año, seguido por su leal y fiel compañero, Rude.

No presta atención a sus pasos pues se encuentra ocupado intentando descifrar los garabatos que él mismo ha hecho horas antes en un mapa: Lo gira, lo dobla, lo tuerce delante de su cara y aunque cubre el paisaje con su cuadrada forma, sabe que algo anda mal… puede olerlo en el aire.

Casi que mecánicamente sus pasos disminuyen el ritmo que los moviliza y, lánguido, levanta la mirada. Frena en seco ante la terrible imagen y su amigo Rude debe empinarse, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás, para evitar estrellarse con él. Cosas así le pasan a menudo junto al pelirrojo, pero no se acostumbra. Se aproxima a darle un zape, que detiene en el aire, porque también se queda boquiabierto. Parpadea varias veces.

La entrada asemeja una torre de azúcar; mocosos aspirantes jugando a ser hormigas hambrientas la atiborran desde la puerta hasta la boca del bosque que los circunda. Funcionarios y guardias se acercan dando órdenes a los gritos en vano, como si arrearan ganado, apenas controlando una parte de la multitud.

—¿Qué es esto? —dice Reno aventando dramáticamente el mapa.

A su lado, su amigo Rude se aclara la garganta con respeto. —Preludio al infierno —explica—. Mejor conocido como… inicio de ciclo.

—Ya… —Reno deja ver una mueca desdeñosa— te das vuelta y montan un parvulario.

—Es por la nueva política…

—¡Al cuerno la política! El presidente y los directores tienen la cabeza llena de aire. Mira nada más lo que ocasionan, parece una invasión extraterrestre —un niño intenta trepar por la tapia para poder escudriñar dentro pero resbala y cae al suelo. Al instante se pone de pie como si nada—. Y son de goma, joder.

—Recuerdo nuestro día de inducción como si hubiera sido ayer.

Reno se ríe. —Tú y yo, atravesando el bosque con las piernas en la mano. No había ferri en aquellos tiempos, ¡qué buenas remembranzas!

2.  
Adentro, los dirigentes sin excepción, se arrancan el pelo preguntándose de dónde han salido tantos postulantes. Mientras, la secretaria les grita por ayuda, pues algunos chicos han logrado colarse a la recepción y ahora la llenan de preguntas e insultos para que los inscriba o los deje pasar.

3.  
Génesis llega corriendo al taller de mecánica donde está Cid reparando un automóvil antiguo.

—¡Están por todos lados! —grita—. ¿No nos vas a ayudar?

El rubio sale de debajo del coche, deslizándose sobre la plataforma en que está recostado y le dirige una mirada de obviedad.

—Autoríceme usted su alteza y con gusto les paso el carro tanque por encima. Fácil, sencillo, sin problemas… será como jugar a los bolos… —una sonrisa—. ¿Génesis?

Cid ve la puerta moverse por la ráfaga de viento que crea el pelirrojo al salir. Era natural después de lo que había oído, creer que había perdido la cabeza.

4.  
Aerith espera pacientemente en enfermería a que llegue el primer moribundo. No era una sorpresa en el primer día, siempre acababa complicándose todo.

5.  
Yuffie y Vincent están reunidos en una de las salas cuando Sephiroth ingresa a toda velocidad.

—¿Y cómo te va con las criaturitas? —inquiere la pelinegra.

—¿Criaturitas? —salta Sephirot mandándose las manos a los bolsillos—. ¡Me han robado la cartera!

6.  
Squall viene pateando niños desde la esquina. —¡Quítense! —masculla con furia, intentando apartarlos con la sombrilla que carga, pero ellos sólo le envían una mueca reprobatoria y se le siguen pegando a las piernas hasta dejarlo sepultado en algún lugar de la multitud.

7.  
Al salir a la amplia brecha frente a su casa, la luz del sol le inundó el rostro. Avanzaba a una velocidad inimaginable por los senderos cubiertos de flores otoñales. Olía a pradera, a canela fresca, los caminos ensombrecidos por las montañas levantadas a pocos metros sobre el horizonte. Hundía las botas en los charcos, distorsionando los paisajes reflejados en el agua. Pasaba dejando el fantasma de su esencia con que perturbaba la sagrada calma de la vegetación imparcita. Vio por encima de los arbustos, las colinas tan cercanas ahora y sin querer aceleró la marcha. La inmensidad del sitio le dejó ligeramente ciego, como a quien no ha visto la luz en siglos. Saltó la valla sin ninguna dificultad…

—¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy! —gritó provocando que el pelotón entero levantara la mirada. La visión de aquellos hombrecitos en uniforme sólo logró desequilibrarlo momentáneamente. Debió fijarse más en la iracunda mirada de su mentor. Se dirigía hacia él como el mismísimo diablo—. ¡Angeal, he descubierto algo asombroso!

El mencionado hizo un esfuerzo por mesurar su tono de voz. —¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo horas buscándote!

—Pues me he distraído con la almohada y…

—Olvídalo. Necesito que me hagas un favor —Angeal aferró a su estudiante por el brazo y lo hizo girar con él para evitar las miradas curiosas de los demás—. Como supongo sabrás, hoy empezamos un nuevo ciclo —a Zack le costaba trabajo concentrarse por lo que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ahh! ¿por qué…?

—Escúchame cuando te hablo —el mayor parecía estresado—. Tenemos toda la entrada principal llena de reclutas y postulantes… no hay más tiempo y debemos empezar con nuestras labores.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—El auditorio está repleto también de mocosos. Si el presidente se entera de que seguimos aquí nos muele a todos, subdirigentes y estudiantes ¿me oyes? Tienes que arreglártelas para conseguir a Sephiroth sin que se entere apenas nadie. Dile que consiga apoyo y venga a ayudar mientras yo evacuo a los novatos a los campos B del sector oriente. ¿Estás oyendo?

—Sí.

—Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, anda, ah y antes entrega esto en recepción también…

—¡De acuerdo!

Tan pronto como Angeal le entregó el paquete, Zack salió disparado hacia su destino, enloquecido.

x

Se movió hábilmente entre los estudiantes que lucían una sonrisa, absortos en sus conversaciones inaportantes.

Recién acababa de entregar los paquetes a la recepcionista y habiendo visto el caos con sus propios ojos, decidió tomar el atajo del comedor para evadirlo. Alcanzaba ya las escaleras hacia la oficina de Sephiroth, cuando unos gritos que se acercaban por el pasillo de abajo le tomaron por sorpresa.

—¡Ven aquí, no huyas! —Zack se asomó por la bordilla justo en el momento en que un chico rubio que corría, caía al suelo, acorralado por la multitud curiosa—. ¿No vas a responderme? —gritó Squall, apareciendo en su campo de visión—. A ver a cuántos puños comienzas a hablar.

La pesadilla cobraba vida cada seis meses con los inicios del ciclo. Los estudiantes más antiguos se aprovechaban de los novatos, provocando disputas y aislamientos. Parecía ser que el paso del tiempo no sólo los fortalecía sino que también les arrebataba la paciencia. Chicos como Squall Leonhart, gente buena de malas costumbres, perdurarían por siempre en la eternidad.

Tal vez inmiscuirse en aquel embrollo no fue lo más inteligente, pero Zack se quedaba corto de reflexiones cuando se trataba de una injusticia, por lo que, antes de que Squall lograra poner un pie más cerca del muchacho, se lanzó por encima de la baranda, aterrizando justo en medio.

El castaño retrocedió perplejo al igual que todo su grupo.

—¿Tú otra vez? —refunfuñó—. Saca tu trasero de en medio, Fair. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Calma —respondió Zack con mesura, se llevó una mano a la cadera y con la otra señaló el letrero sobre la puerta—. Recuerda la regla dorada de este lugar…

El letrero ponía al final, en caligrafía técnica, la leyenda: **No pelearse.**

Squall frunció el ceño un rato, pero finalmente cedió. Arremetió a lo largo del corredor, embistiendo sin querer a Loz que venía.

—¡Ehh fíjate, animal!

En otras circunstancias, hubiera sido fiel a su naturaleza indiferente; pero dado el caso, aún iracundo, se volvió. —¿Qué has dicho?

Loz levantó una ceja, complacido por la reacción del castaño. —Nada, algo así como que te fijes, animal.

Squall lo miró de arriba abajo. —Pobre diablo —escupió, dándole la espalda.

El gesto disgustó a Yazoo, que apareció para avivar el fuego. —No le tendrás miedo a Loz, ¿O sí, Leonhart?

El mencionado levantó la mano a modo de burla. Loz, irritado, le lanzó súbitamente una habichuela a la cabeza.

Las personas allí confinadas vieron tras unos ojos de absurda expectación la forma como Squall erguía el cuello lúgubremente, antes de encarar a los hermanos, sin otra expresión en el rostro más que la de un aura negra levantándose. Tomó con la más inaudita de las calmas un vaso metálico y lo arrojó brutalmente a Yazoo, pero éste se agachó y terminó dándole a Kadaj. Al ser el menos paciente de los tres, respondió de inmediato lanzando un huevo frito con todo y plato.

Squall se movió y nuevamente la acción hizo víctima a otro espectador inocente.

Reno, presagiando una batalla campal, intervino. —Wow, wow… tranquilos chicos —su pos de pacificador no duró demasiado. Otro plato voló por los aires y le impactó en la cara. Alguien rió al fondo al verlo con el brazo petrificado en lo alto. Mientras el mazacote caía, gritó desatando el caos—. ¡ESTO ES GUERRA!

Un tenedor salió disparado y por poco hiere en el ojo a una chica. —¿Cómo te atreves?

Cloud intentó escabullirse fuera, pero Rude le pilló a tiempo. —Alto ahí, recluta. No hemos terminado contigo.

El chico se tambaleó y Reno aprovechó para agarrarlo de los brazos. —Tiene razón —dijo escupiendo arroz—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? —un plato de sopa se quebró cerca de su zapato—. ¡Hijos de puta! —exclamó demasiado fuerte y unos tipos malos volcaron sus miradas asesinas sobre él.

—¿A quién le llamas hijo de puta, hijo de puta?

El pelirrojo descompuso el semblante. Se dio cuenta de que si no escapaba, sería el blanco de todo el menjurje que llevaban en las bandejas esos hombres. Tan pronto el primero comenzó a dispararle cosas, Reno usó a Cloud como escudo. Éste gemía indefenso. Un recipiente hondo que contenía algo viscoso le golpeó volteándole la cara como una gran bofetada. Reno se rió. —Bien hecho, solecito.

Vincent acababa de entrar. Zack por su parte intentaba lidiar con las masas enloquecidas, recibiendo bombazos de papa y chorros de jugo en respuesta.

Nadie pudo prever lo que pasaría porque nadie se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias.

Unos pasos pacientes resonaron en medio del desastre, eran secos y aletargados y poco a poco fueron aplacando el bullicio. Cuando todos se enteraron de lo que pasaba, se mordieron los labios, arrepentidos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —exclamó Sephiroth. Su voz era tan fuerte que no tuvo necesidad de levantarla para hacer el silencio.

Una bandeja metálica cayendo…

Todos se petrificaron de repente viendo a Sephiroth en lo alto del segundo piso, de pie como una estatua alta e imperiosa. Un dios que vino a llevárselos a todos al infierno.

Cada instructor buscó en derredor a sus estudiantes. Tseng ubicó a Reno, que abrazaba a un chico rubio. En cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto, lo apartó de un empujón, tirándolo. Rude agachó el pescuezo, avergonzado. Angeal entró con sigilo y desde la puerta observó a Zack menear la cabeza. Barret trató de contener a Squall que sólo hizo un gesto irreverente.

Por tanto, Sephiroth bajaba las escaleras pausadamente. A su paso encontró la pared embadurnada de jugo de tomate, la recorrió con su dedo dibujando una línea macabra. Pasó su mirada por aquellas jóvenes caras desgraciadas. La gente se apartaba con respeto en lo que él esquivaba con elegancia los restos de comida esparcidos por el suelo. Se detuvo cuando se topó con Cloud a sus pies. Su sombra le cayó encima, éste levantó la mirada y eso bastó para que se diera cuenta de que se trataba de un postulante infortunado.

—¿Y bien? —indagó—. ¿Alguien me dirá el nombre del responsable… —nadie musitó palabra— o debo pensar cómo castigarlos a todos? —todos señalaron desde diferentes direcciones a los integrantes del grupo de Zack —Sephiroth sonrió—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Vincent se palmeó la cara—. ¿Señores? —dijo levantando a Cloud del brazo—. Les presento a su nuevo compañero.

Reno que balbuceaba palabras ofendidas, calló al oír la noticia. —¿Qué qué? —saltó.

—Me ha escuchado bien, Sinclair. Éste jovencito hará parte de su pelotón a partir de este preciso momento.

—¡Ya somos cinco en la habitación! —volvió a chillar el pelirrojo.

—Pues hagan que quepa el sexto.

—Ni de broma —masculló Squall sin una pizca de humor en su voz.

—Oh no —continuó el albino—, si es que lo digo muy en serio.

Para ese entonces las miradas iracundas habían ido a parar en el pequeño.

—Bien jugado, amarillo —siguió Rude cruzado de brazos.

—A desempolvar el traje de limosnero, muchachos, se nos fue a la mierda el título —Reno bromeó haciendo una serie de aspavientos y gesticulaciones extraños.

Zack intervino. —Esperen un momento, tropa. Me parece que estamos siendo un poco injustos. Nos viene bien una incorporación al equipo, yo…

Sephiroth lució una sonrisa traviesa. Tocó el hombro de Zack, interrumpiendo su parloteo. —Pues qué bueno que te agrade el chico, Fair. Porque tú lo vas a entrenar.

Zack se quedó de piedra, Reno se le acercó. —Ahora sí hay que ser amables con el nuevo.

Rude fue más allá. —Más te vale aprender a cambiar pañales o te terminan de cagar la carrera.

Los otros miembros del equipo intercambiaron miradas, intentaban contener la risa.

—Vaya hombre —dijo Zack—. No los recordaba tan simpáticos.

Sephiroth ya se alejaba. Al oír el sarcasmo del pelinegro ensanchó su sonrisa.

Cloud se puso de pie dispuesto a correr, pero Squall le hizo zancadilla y lo devolvió al suelo.

—Habrá que rifar las camas —musitó Vincent uniéndose al drama—. Otra vez…

Reno cruzó las manos detrás de su nuca despreocupadamente. —Que duerma afuera.

—No seas animal —le reprendió Rude—. Puede dormir en la alfombra.

El chico intentaba huir pero Squall lo sujetaba con firmeza.

Antes de desaparecer, Sephiroth hizo señas a los otros instructores, quienes captaron el mensaje de inmediato. Comenzaron a evacuar a los estudiantes del comedor. Squall soltó a Cloud y éste, humillado, se acurrucó en el suelo. La multitud empezó a movilizarse.

Mientras le pasaban indiferentes por el lado, Zack se fijó en el chico: Contenía sus piernas con los brazos y entre las rodillas tenía metida la cara. Llevaba una mascarilla de puré de papas muy original. Se acuclilló para buscarle los ojos. —Hey —susurró gentil. No hubo respuesta, sólo un trozo de verdura resbalándole por la mejilla—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Cloud hubiera querido darle una patada para demostrarle lo que sentía. ¿¡En serio era necesario preguntar!?

Hubo un pequeño ajetreo ajeno a su campo de visión, pero después llegó la calma y con ella, la curiosidad. Creyó que lo habían dejado a solas así que inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia arriba. Al ver que se había equivocado volvió a bajarla.

—No… —oyó una risa— casi lo conseguía.

—¿Quién es, Zack? —murmuró una voz extraña.

—Mi nuevo pupilo.

—Mentira.

—Verdad. Sephiroth me lo encargó para que lo cuidara. Estabas aquí, tuviste que verlo.

Angeal se echó a reír. —¿En que estaría pensando? Tú no puedes cuidar ni de una roca.

—Harás que pierda la confianza en mí.

—No se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo. Mira nada más cómo le han dejado.

Cloud gimió, debía tener un aspecto horrible. Se agazapó aún más cuando de pronto, tiraron de sus muñecas para ponerlo en pie.

Viendo su protección vulnerada, mantuvo los ojos instintivamente apretados durante un rato. Después tuvo que abrirlos. Alzó lentamente la mirada y vio a Zack sostenerle. A pesar de que también se hallaba cubierto de comida, sonreía. El caos que los envolvía pasó a segundo plano cuando reparó en el bonito color de sus iris.

—Hola —saludó. Cloud apartó la mirada—. Soy Zack, llámame Zack —Angeal rodó los ojos—. Quiero ofrecer disculpas en nombre de todo mi equipo. Eres un postulante, ¿no? Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es presentarte con los instructores en el campo B, sector oriente. Si rodeas el edificio encontrarás unos baños, ahí puedes lavarte… —iba a decir algo más, pero su mentor le indicó la salida—. Debo irme, pero te deseo suerte —miró el gafete prendido en la camisa del rubio—, Cloud.

Zack sonrió una vez más antes de soltarlo y alejarse.

Cloud sintió las muñecas, donde antes habían estado sus manos, arder. Lo vio partir. En medio del comedor desolado, se repetía la historia del callejón.

* * *

_Este capítulo me costó un montón, pero ha sido gratificante hacerlo. Espero que las personalidades de los personajes se parezcan al menos un poco a las originales, por cierto, no odien a Reno... ¡Yo lo amo, aunque sea un descarado sin consciencia!_

**_Gracias por leer._**


End file.
